


Fluff

by theonetheonlyalexthemonarch



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Magic, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's up to date as of doctor strange #381, explicitly gnederfluid loki, implicitly genderfluid reader, implied open relationship??, okay i'm not totally up to date with the comics, references to doctor strange, references to the unbeatable squirrel girl, references to young avengers and kid loki, this is so adorable it hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetheonlyalexthemonarch/pseuds/theonetheonlyalexthemonarch
Summary: Loki comes back home after spending some time away and she's very sleepy. There's cuddles and cuteness.Hello! Loki is explicitly genderfluid in this and is not male for the entirety of this fic. If that's not your thing, I would suggest skipping it.





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is some Good Gay Shit, I'm going to be honest. The reader is implied to be genderfluid, and Loki is so explicitly. If none of that is what you want, then sorry, but that's how it be sometimes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is also more comics-oriented. Apologies to everyone in the comics tag who doesn't want to see this. That's how it be sometimes. But yeah I'm not totally up to date with the comics, I'm making my way through, but this is just after the Sorcerer Supreme Loki bit in Doctor Strange. And also I reference The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl because she's the light of my life. I also reference America Chavez and Loki's time as Kid Loki, because I'm in love with Miss America and Young Avengers was really, really good.
> 
> If you've stuck with me this far, thanks! I hope you enjoy the fic. I'll put links to the comics this references at the end if you're not into comics and you're curious.

“Oh, hey. You’re back,” you said, looking up from your book as you saw Loki coming in through the front door (for once). “What have you been up to? It’s been a while since you’ve been back home.”

“Getting into trouble,” she replied, slipping off her coat and smirking at you from over her shoulder.

You gave her a deadpan look. That didn’t answer the question. She was always getting into trouble.

She turned to face you and smiled fondly. “It’s a long story,” she said. “I was Sorcerer Supreme for a little while. Unleashed the Void by accident. Almost started an ill-fated relationship with Strange’s apprentice.”

“Huh,” you said. “How’d you manage all that? Was the relationship any more ill-fated than you keep insisting our own is?”

“Through mischief, and yes, it was a very ill-fated relationship.” She paused. “And perhaps I was a bit hasty in declaring that this wouldn’t last a week.”

“Mm, perhaps.” You smiled at her and gestured for her to join you on the couch. She did so with minimal fanfare and you wrapped your arms around her. 

“You’re going to be recounting the whole story to me later,” you told her. “You can’t just say ‘mischief.’ You’re always being mischievous.”

“I will,” she promised. “Tonight.”

“Good. Now will you explain why you look all beat up?”

“Got into a fight with Strange,” she said, elegantly shrugging one shoulder. “It was evenly matched when we both had magic, but when neither of us did, I kicked his ass.”

“Good job, darling.” You started to run your fingers through her hair. She loved whenever you did that, but she especially loved it when she felt more ‘she.’ She had more hair to run your fingers through. You could understand. You usually felt the same way.

“Thank you. Squirrel Girl says hello, by the way.” She snuggled closer into you. “Ran into her and the Silver Surfer and the light of my life, Nancy Whitehead, while I was doing my Sorcerer Supreme duties.”

“You have to take me to visit them soon,” you said. “I miss them. Not the Surfer, I’ve never met him, though if you can take me to visit him, that would be really cool. But Squirrel Girl and Nancy.”

“I will,” she sighed out, clearly relaxing in your arms. She exhaled again, and then shifted into a more androgynous form.

“He?” you asked. You didn’t think that Loki was feeling ‘he’ right now, but it was always good to check.

“They, please,” they responded.

“Hm. Me too, actually.”

“What a coincidence,” they said, their eyes closing as you ran your fingers through their hair some more.

You both were quiet, breathing softly and feeling relaxed. You eventually heard Loki’s breathing even out and you knew they had fallen asleep. They were probably exhausted from running around and causing trouble and protecting the world.

“Loki,” you whispered. “Come on.”

They muttered something, not happy with being woken up.

“Come on,” you said again. “Let’s go to bed.”

“ᚱᛜᚱᛒᛄᛉᛈᚱ  ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ,” they grumbled, and suddenly, you were in bed.

“That was unnecessary,” you said gently, pulling them close. “We could’ve walked.”

“I was tired,” they said, making themselves comfortable with you.

“And using magic never takes anything out of you,” you replied sarcastically, but it didn’t have any bite to it. “I seem to remember a time where using that one got you tuckered out rather quickly.”

“Yeah, well, ‘m not eleven any more. And I was transporting, what, three people, not including myself. It was impressive for my size that I could do that at all.” They stopped and seemed to consider something. “And how do you know about that anyway? We stayed away from you.”

“America told me.” You hugged them comfortingly as they huffed.

“America and I are going to have words soon. I’m too big to be afraid of her now.”

“I don’t think anyone is too big to be afraid of America,” you responded lightly. “I think Surtur himself would wither away from a single glare from America.”

“Surtur,” they said, but they were interrupted by a yawn. “Surtur is a coward. And Miss America didn’t spread embarrassing childhood stories about Surtur, so he doesn’t have the motivation I do.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s embarrassing. I think it’s cute.” You smiled slyly. “Besides, I tell stories about you from when you were twelve. You’re not about to have words with me, are you?”

They hesitated.

“No,” they finally said. “But that’s because I’m seconds away from falling asleep. You’re off the hook this time.”

“Good,” you replied. “I always knew I was special.”

“When we wake up, I will talk your ear off about this.” They squirmed a bit closer to you. “Don’t think I’ll forget about it. You are going to get some words of your own.”

You leaned forward and gently pressed your lips to theirs. You could feel their smile in the kiss and you grinned in return.

You pulled back. “I look forward to it,” you said. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night,” Loki said as they fell asleep.

You looked at them for a few seconds, stroking their hair, before quickly succumbing to the land of dreams yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Squirrel Girl that Loki shows up in](http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/The-Unbeatable-Squirrel-Girl-II) (Specifically, issue #27 through, like, #30, I think)
> 
> [The other Squirrel Girl that they show up in but that is not specifically referenced in this fic](http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/The-Unbeatable-Squirrel-Girl) (Specifically, issue #8)
> 
> [Doctor Strange #381](http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Doctor-Strange-2015/Issue-381?id=125202) (This goes arc goes through to #385)
> 
> [Young Avengers with Kid Loki](http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Young-Avengers-2013)
> 
> [The explanation for Kid Loki and his angst in Young Avengers](http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Journey-into-Mystery-2011) (Also Leah! Yay!)


End file.
